Gedanken eines Toten
by SGA4077
Summary: Ein gerade Verstorbener blickt ein letztes Mal auf Atlantis und auf Weir, Sheppard und McKay.


Gedanken eines Toten Gedanken eines Toten

Das Leben ist hart und gefährlich in der Pegasus-Galaxie, in Atlantis. Glauben Sie mir, ich muss das wissen, denn ich bin tot.

Das Geschoss eines unbekannten Feindes traf mich. Es schlug unter meinem linken Auge ein, bahnte seinen Weg durch mein Gehirn und trat am hinteren Teil meines Schädels wieder aus. Was soll ich sagen? Meine Kameraden trugen mich zum Stargate zurück, zurück nach Atlantis. Dort wurde ich zur Krankenstation gebracht. Den Gedanken fand ich amüsant, denn schließlich war ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil meines Gehirns auf diesem fremden Planeten geblieben. Hey, Leute, ich bin seit über einer halben Stunde tot! Ein Arzt hat keinen Nutzen mehr für mich!

Beckett betrachtet mich mit diesem traurigen Blick, diesem Blick, der besagt, er kann nichts mehr für mich tun. Er schüttelt den Kopf und zieht eine Decke über mich.

Dunkel hier drin. Es ist Zeit, meinen Körper zu verlassen.

Ich sehe die Umrisse meines Körpers unter der Decke. Schon seltsam. Meine Kameraden stehen um mich herum, um meinen Körper, meine ich. Sie sind schockiert, viel zu schockiert, um zu sprechen. Und ich sehe Tränen. Lt. Smith weint. Einer der härtesten Kerle, die ich kenne, aber er weint um mich. Na, wir beide sind auch schon seit Beginn der Expedition dabei, in einem Team. Fast drei Jahre. Und trotz all der Gefahren und Bedrohungen haben wir beide überlebt. Bis jetzt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Menschen gestorben sind, seit ich hier bin. Ich habe viele von ihnen sterben sehen, aber ich habe sie nicht gezählt. Es waren auf jeden Fall zu viele.

Marty. Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Junger Soldat, erste Mission. Sein gesamtes Team wurde getötet, er überlebte nur mit viel Glück. Beim nächsten Einsatz war er mit meinem Team unterwegs. Ich wusste, dass er auf Drogen war, aber es hatte mich nicht interessiert. Es war seine Angelegenheit, wie er mit dem Verlust klarkommt. Alkohol, Drogen, nichts Ungewöhnliches hier. Es ist ein verdammt harter Job, den wir alle – Soldaten wie Wissenschaftler – anständig machen müssen. Und solange wir ihn anständig machen, fragt auch keiner.

Zurück zu Marty. Er schien auf einem echt schlechten Trip zu sein. Er ist total durchgedreht und hat sich mit seiner Pistole erschossen. Wir erklärten, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen, was es ja in gewissem Sinne auch war. Es gibt viele Dinge, die nicht in einen offiziellen Bericht gehören.

Marty. Kaum bin ich tot, werde ich sentimental, entschuldigen Sie das bitte. Reden wir nicht mehr über die Toten, in Ordnung?

Mein Team verlässt die Krankenstation. Ich bin froh darüber. Es schmerzte, sie so zu sehen, mit ihrer Trauer und ihrem Schock in ihren Gesichtern.

Eine Krankenschwester bringt einen Leichensack. Beckett zieht die Decke zurück. Meine Güte, sehe ich fürchterlich aus! Ich muss wegsehen. Es wäre außerdem eine gute Idee, die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Ich streife durch die Stadt und beobachte die ganzen Leute.

Auf einem der Balkone steht eine einsame Person und guckt auf das Meer. Es ist Dr. Weir. Jemand muss sie über meinen Tod informiert haben. Sie raucht eine Zigarette. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie raucht. Ich hätte jedenfalls auch gern eine Zigarette. Tot sein nervt.

Ich wollte Dr. Weir schon beneiden, aber jetzt sehe ich ihr Gesicht. Die ganze Verantwortung, die sie trägt, spiegelt sich da drin. Sie fühlt sich schlecht wegen mir. Wegen all der Verluste. Wegen all der Dinge, die schiefgelaufen sind.

Ihr Anblick deprimiert mich. Ich verlasse sie wieder.

Zwei Leute gehen die Gänge entlang. Sie lachen und scherzen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bin ich beleidigt, aber dann frage ich mich, warum sie nicht lachen und scherzen sollten. Es gibt keinen Grund, jeden Toten zu bedauern. Ich höre den beiden eine Weile zu und freue mich für sie.

Die Sonne geht unter und die Lichter der Stadt gehen an. Es ist ein wundervoller Anblick. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass dies die schönste Zeit des Tages ist. Oh nein, ich bin schon wieder sentimental geworden!

Ich bin neugierig, was Sheppard angeht. Er ist mein Vorgesetzter, aber ich war noch nie in seinem Quartier. Er ist gerade dort und sitzt an seinem Laptop. Ich gucke ihm über die Schulter. Er schreibt einen Bericht an das SGC. Es geht um meinen Tod. Jetzt löscht er wieder, was er geschrieben hat. Er massiert seine Schläfen, schreibt etwas, löscht es wieder. Man sollte meinen, wenn jemand so viele Berichte über Tote geschrieben hat, sollte es irgendwann leichter von der Hand gehen. Warum schreibt er nicht einfach: Tod durch Feindbeschuss? Kurz und prägnant. Ich muss grinsen. Kann es aber nicht. Ich habe keinen Körper mehr.

Jetzt steht er auf und macht Musik an. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was es ist, vielleicht Johnny Cash. Er geht zurück zu seinem Computer und starrt auf den Bildschirm. Ich würde gern den Bericht über mich lesen, aber Sheppard kommt nicht voran, so dass ich mich entschieden habe, wieder ziellos durch die Stadt zu wandern.

Nachdem ich das eine Weile getan habe, bemerke ich, wie die Lichter in den Gängen abgedunkelt werden. Es ist Nacht. Nur wenige Menschen sind unterwegs, meist irgendwelche Wachen. Einige müde Gestalten sind auf dem Weg zu ihren Quartieren. Die Stadt ist jetzt ruhig. Ich gehe zum Kontrollraum, da sind zu jeder Zeit Leute.

Das Personal im Kontrollraum ist wachsam, wie immer. Sie reden über mich. Dass ich tot bin. Einer dankt den Antikern dafür, dass es nicht in seiner Schicht passiert ist. Ich habe genug davon, vom Tod zu hören. Insbesondere von meinem Tod. Daher verlasse ich den Kontrollraum wieder.

Meine Schritte führen mich zu den Laboren. Ich war noch nicht oft hier, aber nun gucke ich mich um. In einem Labor ist noch Licht. Außer McKay ist niemand drin. Er sitzt an einer Konsole, neben seinem Computer. Ich kenne ihn nicht gut. Mein Team hat ein paar Mal seine Einsätze unterstützt, aber das war es auch schon. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich den Chefwissenschaftler genauer betrachte. Er sieht müde aus. Direkt neben ihm steht eine Tasse Kaffee. Würde ich jetzt noch Kaffee trinken, könnte ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich wäre nicht tot.

Vielleicht will er gar nicht schlafen. Manch einen hier plagen nachts Alpträume. Alpträume, die schrecklich real sind. Die vor allem deshalb so real sind, weil sie reale Ereignisse zeigen.

Vielleicht hat er aber auch nur wichtige Arbeit zu tun. Die Stadt retten oder eine neue Energiequelle finden. Aber der Bildschirm ist leer, es gibt keine Anzeichen für eine aktuelle Arbeit. Er sitzt nur da, trinkt seinen Kaffee, mitten in der Nacht. Ich beobachte ihn eine Weile und dann...

Es ist Zeit zu gehen.

Nein, nicht einfach nur aus dem Labor.

Ich schwinde dahin.

Tschüß.


End file.
